Each day consumers access a vast number of services and systems over the Internet through many different devices, including network-connected mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablets, and wearable devices. These devices may be used in conjunction with other network-connected device such as a personal computer or laptop. Security and authentication is a concern on all of these devices, both to prevent the devices from accessing other systems without the proper authorization and also to prevent unauthorized entities from accessing such exemplary network-connected devices. As more services have migrated into the networked world and with the increase of bring-your-own-device (BYOD) policies in the workplace, there is increasing need to ensure that the connected devices, systems, and services are legitimately authorized and authenticated to the servers and applications to which access is sought. Additionally, those bringing their devices to various networks and accessing important resources remotely, such as banking and shopping websites, want to ensure that personal information stored on and sent by their devices is not compromised.